Chers auteurs de fanfictions
by neeed
Summary: "Vos fanfictions machin-chose là. Une abomination. Une création du diable. Ou de ma tante. Pour que vous situez le niveau de folie contenue dans votre idée." Lorsque Drago Malefoy découvre les fanfictions, il ne peut s'empêcher de se plaindre dans une lettre. - OS


_Cet OS est ma participation au concours de l'été de la page Facebook du Chaudron Baveur. Tout ce que vous avez à savoir dessus sera indiqué à la fin, parce que je dois vous expliquer un peu le pourquoi du comment de cet OS si différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire J'espère que vous l'apprécierez et qu'il vous arrachera au moins un sourire !_

 _ **Avertissement :** Cet OS est à prendre au 394ème degré. C'est Drago qui parle, pas moi. C'est son avis et sa manière de voir les choses, donc la manière dont certains personnages sont traités et d'autres favorisés n'est pas représentative de ma manière de penser. Merci de bien garder ça à l'esprit et de ne pas me laminer pour tel ou tel traitement._

 _ **Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartient à J.K. Rowling. Inclinez-vous devant son génie avant de partir, merci. _

**Chers auteurs de fanfictions…**

Chers auteurs de fanfictions,

Méritez-vous vraiment une formule de politesse ? J'en doute.

J'ai toujours dit qu'il manquait une case aux moldus. Eh bien, accrochez-vous bien, j'avais tort. Oui, parfois, ça m'arrive - mais vraiment pas souvent. Il ne vous manque pas une case, puisque vous n'avez même pas de cerveau ! À quoi sert le fait d'apprendre des sorts si nous n'avons même pas de baguette, ou pire, si nous ne sommes même pas un sorcier. À rien, hein ? Oui, voilà, à rien du tout. Comme vous. Ou plutôt, comme vos idées pourries. Quoique, le mot est faible.

Vos fanfictions machin-chose là. Une abomination. Une création du diable. Ou de ma tante. Pour que vous situez le niveau de folie contenue dans votre idée. Même ce qui se passe dans la tête de Loufoca est plus censé que ce qui se passe dans la vôtre !

Donnez moi une explication. Je ne sais pas, trouvez quelque chose. Vous savez visiblement très bien trouver des choses justement ! Et souvent – pour ne pas dire tout le temps – là où il n'y en a pas. Une excuse bidon comme, j'en sais rien moi, une consommation excessive d'une de vos drogues qui vous a conduit à pondre cette ignominie ? Par pitié, trouvez quelque chose. Au moins, je pourrai dormir, certes toujours avec des images dans la tête à cause de vos infamies, mais au moins, je saurai que personne ne l'a fait volontairement. Ce sera déjà ça.

Sincèrement, je suis perplexe. Et aussi dégoûté, traumatisé, choqué, énervé, mais concentrons nous d'abord sur ma perplexité. Chaque chose en son temps.

Je ne saisis pas. Tout d'abord, je veux bien comprendre votre obsession avec moi. Je suis Drago Malefoy après tout. Mais si vous m'aimez tant que ça, pourquoi m'infliger autant de souffrance ? Non parce que, en général, quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne le fait pas souffrir.

Parlons d'abord de ma famille. Sujet épineux sur lequel vous avez complètement faux. Je comprends totalement que vous soyez obsédés par nous. Les Malefoy sont fascinants, c'est un fait. Mais non, Rogue est juste mon parrain, et pas l'amant de ma mère. Ni de mon père. Ni de personne d'autre. Arrêtez de lui donner une vie sentimentale : il n'en a pas. Potter, Granger ou Loufoca ne le transformeront pas en amoureux transis, ce n'est absolument pas dans ses capacités.

Ah oui, et par pitié, laissez mon père en dehors de vos fantasmes abominables. Jamais, et je dis bien **jamais** il ne s'abaisserait à courtiser Granger ou à éprouver quoique ce soit pour elle. Et toute personne saine d'esprit ne devrait pas non plus ! Elle a déjà une belette dont l'attirance pour elle est douteuse, c'est bien assez, et surtout trop. Et puis, on ne sait jamais, elle a peut être eu peur de finir seule avec des chats, mal fringuée et passant sa vie au ministère… Peut être bien qu'elle lui fait boire tous les jours de l'Amortentia… Granger est assez névrosée pour le faire, et Weasley est assez stupide pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, CQFD ! Non, non, ne me remerciez pas de vous avoir ouvert les yeux, c'est tout naturel. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, une des seules choses que j'ai trouvé censée est peut être votre théorie pas si foireuse à propos de Potter et Weaslette. Mais franchement, si vous voulez mon avis – et je sais que oui, avouez-le - je pencherai plus sur Granger moi. Potter était tellement désespéré, qu'il est peut être tombé dans ses bras par dépit… Moi, je dis ça, je dis rien…

Non, et puis, plus sérieusement, expliquez moi ce que vous trouvez à Granger ? Elle n'est pas jolie – malgré ce que vous vous efforcez de croire, vous êtes aveugles ou quoi ? – et franchement, à part son intelligence, elle a à peu près autant de sex-appeal que Trelawney et le charisme d'un Strangulot. Alors comment trouvez-vous le moyen de la caser avec tout Poudlard ? Tout le monde y passe, Potter, Weasley (n'importe lequel – ou laquelle d'ailleurs), Lovegood ou encore les Serpentard. Blaise, Nott, ou même Pansy ! Et si ça ne s'arrêtait qu'aux élèves… Rogue ? Vous y croyez vraiment en plus, alors qu'ils n'ont en commun qu'une masse capillaire déplorable. McGonagall, Lupin, bref, toute l'équipe pédagogique y passe. Vous êtes obsédés par les relations profs-élèves chez les moldus ou quoi ? Par pitié, arrêtez, juste par respect pour moi. Mon cerveau ne peut s'empêcher de produire des images… Et vraiment, c'est pas beau à voir. Et encore, ce n'est pas le pire ! Allez savoir pourquoi, je me suis enfoncé. Remarquez, ce n'est pas comme si Granger mérite quelque chose de bien mais… Je me tâte encore pour désigner le pire entre Dobby ou tout autre elfe de maison et le Choipeaux.

En règle générale de toute manière, vous mettez tout le monde avec tout le monde. Vous inventez des personnalités à ceux qui n'en ont pas. Nott par exemple. Ce mec ne sert à rien. Personne ne le voit, ce n'est ni un de mes meilleurs ami, ni un brun ténébreux littéraire et torturé de l'intérieur. Alors pourquoi vous vous évertuez à inventer des gens alors que je suis déjà là, et que je suffit amplement ?

Entre nous, que vous soyez d'accords avec le fait que tout le monde finit dans mon lit, c'est très bien. Cependant, « tout le monde » ne s'applique pas à tout et n'importe quoi. Potter et Granger font partis des exceptions, comme tout ce qui est roux et qui a un nom qui commence par « Weas » et qui finit par « ley ». Ou « laid », puisque ça va ensemble. Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai précisé « n'importe quoi » ? Arrêtez votre comédie. Vous êtes tellement malades que vous me mettez en couple avec une pomme. Une _pomme_ ! Quoique je préfère un fruit à un castor intello et un binoclard. Certains ont même osé nous mettre tous les trois ensemble ! Potty et Grangie font ce qu'ils veulent sous les draps – si ils en sont capables- mais c'est sans moi.

Je me dois de mettre fin à vos fantasmes avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Quoique vu jusqu'où vous êtes allés, il est déjà trop tard.

Non, je ne trouve pas Granger attirante (comment le pourrait-on d'ailleurs ?) et je ne l'admire pas en secret. Non, je ne suis pas secrètement amoureux de Potter et je ne refoule pas mon homosexualité. Demandez à toutes les filles de Poudlard, je suis bel et bien hétéro. Non, je ne trouve pas Lovegood adorable. Non, Weaslette ne m'attire pas non plus avec son « caractère de feu ». Vu mon charisme, je ne garantis rien les concernant, mais je vous assure que je ne ressens pas un gramme d'attirance envers toutes ces erreurs de l'humanité. En revanche, vous avez bien saisi le fait que je suis beau, mais en même temps, ça saute tellement aux yeux que je ne vois pas comment vous auriez pu passer à côté.

Cependant, puisque vous avez l'air assez tenaces concernant les cas de Potter et Granger – alors que ce sont les pires – je vais vous les exploser vos rêves. Les réduire en cendres. Les avadakédavriser. Les… Ouais bon, j'arrête. Puisque vous êtes visiblement plutôt stupides, voici une petite liste des cinq raisons pour lesquelles ce ne sera jamais possible entre nous :

1.Ce sont des Gryffondor. Aussi appelés Bouffons d'or, et considérés comme des véritables abrutis dépourvus de classe et d'intelligence. Alors arrêtez de vous prendre pour Dumbledore et de croire que nos deux maisons s'entendront, fraterniseront, et forniqueront. Vous êtes les seuls à y croire.

2.Ils ne sont pas des Sangs-Purs. Vous aurez beau me rendre sentimental à souhait et user de tout votre stock de guimauve dans vos écrits, la phrase « Je me fiche de ton sang » ou tout autre dérivé est et sera toujours purement utopique

3.Ils sont insupportables. Sincèrement, qui aurait envie de passer sa vie avec au choix : un rat de bibliothèque modèle planche à pain totalement barbant ou un binoclard pleurnichard qui n'est même pas en bon état (fourni avec une fissure, non mais c'est inacceptable) ? Personne, nous sommes d'accords.

4.Je les déteste et eux aussi. Alors votre phrase de Poufsouffle « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine » vous vous la fourrez où je le pense. Il n'y a que deux choses entre la haine et l'amour : un vide abyssal impossible à franchir et mon poing dans votre visage déjà suffisamment défigurée si par miracle vous arrivez à passer au dessus, tel Potter et ses tapettes en rouge remportant la Coupe des Quatre Maisons uniquement par favoritisme alors que les Serpentard la méritait mille fois plus.

5.Je ne suis ni homosexuel, ni scatophile.

Maintenant que ce sujet est clos, parce que oui, il l'est. De toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, c'est _ma_ lettre. Et si je revois encore une de vos abominations quelque part, je vous assure que mon père en entendra parler.

Parlons aussi du fait que la majorité de vos fictions comportent des romances, j'en conclus donc que vous devez être vraiment frustrés pour avoir besoin d'avoir une vie sentimentale par procuration. Et puis vous êtes niais. Affreusement niais. Pire que Brown. Et il faut le faire. Personne ne vous a jamais poursuivi en dehors d'un placard à balai en étant persuadée que vous étiez l'amour de sa vie. Et c'est traumatisant. N'ayez pas l'air choqués, il fallait bien qu'elle se console d'une manière ou d'une autre de Weasmoche…

Mais vous ne vous êtes pas arrêtés à réduire ma vie sentimentale à un tas de bouse d'hippogriffes, non. Ça aurait été trop beau je crois. À quel moment vous vous êtes dit que je pouvais évoluer dans un monde sans magie, tel un vulgaire… Moldu ? Qui a eu l'idée d'un Malefoy dépourvu de magie ? Et il y a vraiment des gens pour trouver ça crédible ? Non parce que entre vos délires de romances par procuration qui gâchent ma prestance ainsi que ma réputation et maintenant m'imaginer en tant que moldu, faut pas pousser Merlin vers le Saule Cogneur hein. Je crois que vous n'avez pas tout bien compris à la vie, mais vu ce que vous avez déjà inventé, je ne suis même plus étonné. Normal que des moldus à la vie affreusement banale et vide se sentent obligés d'écrire des trucs abominables. Vous gâchez la vie des autres, puisque vous ne pouvez pas tomber plus bas dans la vôtre. Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ? Me faire ça à moi ? Bande d'ingrats, sans nous, y'aurai pas de hamster sortis de vos chapeau en forme de seau. Retenez bien ça.

Fort heureusement, je n'ai pas tout lu. Vous avez tellement des vies de Poufsouffle que vous avez déjà trop répandu le mal autour de vous. Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte du fléau que vous avez créé et des ignominies que vous exposez aux yeux de tous ! Vous avez ternis mon image… Un Malefoy est tout sauf niais. Lorsque vous l'aurez compris, peut être bien que les choses s'arrangeront. Mais honnêtement, au stade où vous en êtes, je crois que même Salazar ne peut plus rien pour vous…

Pas très cordialement, parce que vous ne le méritez définitivement pas,

Drago Malefoy.

oOo

 _Et voilà, c'est fini. Comme promis, voici six choses à savoir sur cet OS pour comprendre un peu mieux ce qui m'est passé par la tête :_

 _1.Cet OS est un véritable pétage de plomb, sachez-le. Deux mois de concours, deux semaines passées à réfléchir et à commencer un autre OS pour au final à trois jours de la date limite avoir cette idée au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ai tout abandonné, et commencé ça en priant pour que le timing passe. Il est passé._

 _2.Etant donné que ma bêta est une des admin du Chaudron Baveur, elle n'a pas pu corriger, j'espère donc avoir annihilé le maximum de fautes._

 _3.Je devait faire plusieurs petites lettres avec différents personnages, mais Drago a pris les commandes, il avait tellement de choses à dire que je l'ai gardé tout seul, et c'est sans doute très bien comme ça._

 _4.L'autre OS (ma première idée) sera un jour achevé, et un jour posté. Quand, je ne sais pas._

 _5.Vous remarquerez que cet OS reste très léger et que la guerre et Voldemort ne sont à aucun moment mentionnés. C'est voulu, et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne me positionne pas vis-à-vis des parents de Drago, etc… Je ne voulais pas que cet OS soit une prise de tête pour les personnages comme je le fais d'habitude._

 _6.Une review me ferait très plaisir. C'est la première fois que je fais dans l'humour, et j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est seulement une tentative ratée ou si je vous ai au moins arraché un sourire. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour l'égo de Drago où son père en entendra parler._


End file.
